


Last Night, You Seemed To Deal With It Alright

by shessocold



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Hogwarts, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, New Relationship, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Remus Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snogging, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus can't possibly sit through History of Magic.





	Last Night, You Seemed To Deal With It Alright

Kissing Sirius – briefly getting to touch Sirius through his trousers, too – lights a fire inside Remus that Remus suspects will simply be the guiding force in his life from that moment on. Remus is more than OK with this prospect. He spends the night grinning at the ceiling.

The first lesson they have the following morning is Transfiguration, and Remus has enough sense to understand that he'd better just completely avoid paying Sirius any attention at all. Focusing on the hedgehog he's supposed to turn into a pincushion is already hard enough as it is, even if all that he's allowing himself to experience about the person he's sitting next to is the faint scent of his soap ( _Sirius usually showers at night, did he take another shower this morning? Was it a mere, you know, shower, or was it simply an excuse for... no, no, focus!_ ) and a glimpse of his lovely, pale hand when he tries and – unprecendented! – fails to master the spell on the first try. 

He's distracted too, then. Good. 

Next up is History of Magic. Remus doesn't even have to think about it. He's on his feet the moment class is dismissed, before Sirius has the opportunity to say or do anything that will force Remus to just start snogging him there and then in front in McGonagall. He makes his way to the back of the classroom as quickly as he can. He's so horny he can barely see straight. 

“I'll see you at lunch!” he announces, to a slightly bemused James. “I have, er, stuff to do.” 

** 

Remus undoes his trousers the moment the door closes behind him and he's alone in the dormitory. He lifts the front of his school robes – pinning the hem between his chin and his chest – and for a moment he just stands there, cock in hand, and contemplates the prospect of not bothering at all with walking all the way to his bed. He's already as hard as a man can possibly get, and slick with precome, and a couple of tugs is all that it would take to... 

But then a tantalizing idea comes to him, and he simply has to act on it. 

He puts his schoolbag down, gets rid of his robes, takes off his shoes and his socks and his trousers and his underwear. Naked from the waist down, he throws himself on the nearest bed – not his, but Sirius'. 

Sirius' pillow smells almost as good as Sirius does. Remus closes his eyes and inhales deeply, his head spinning. His mind goes back to the events of the previous night: Sirius' lips pressed firmly against his, Sirius' tongue in his mouth, Sirius' body pinning Remus' to the wall, one hand tangled in his hair, one hand exploring him hungrily... Sirius' erection straining the fabric of his trousers, the way he moaned when Remus grabbed it... the filthy things he whispered... the promise of more, much more to come... 

Remus comes all over his hand, his heels digging into Sirius' mattress. 

“Merlin's beard, Moony. Could you really not wait five minutes?” 

Remus opens his eyes. Sirius is standing at the foot of the bed, grinning, his face flushed. 

“How did you know...?” 

“I didn't, but apparently we had the same idea,” says Sirius, taking off his robes. “And as much as I loved watching you get yourself off – in _my_ bed, Merlin, Moony, you know exactly how to drive a man crazy – I have to say that I regret the fact that I didn't arrive earlier. Merlin knows I would have loved to suck you off.” 

Remus' cock twitches. Sirius joins him on the bed. 

“May I... ?” he says, dipping his finger into the warm ropes of semen that still coat Remus' hand. Remus nods, spellbound. Sirius brings the finger to his mouth and sucks on it. 

“You taste so good,” he says, and the words send such a jolt of excitement through Remus' brain that he finds himself letting out a strange, guttural noise. “I want to lick you clean.” 

** 

By the time Sirius has finished cleaning up Remus' hand, Remus is hard again. Sirius studies Remus' erection keenly through heavily lidded eyes. 

“Is it OK if I put it in my mouth? Or are you still too sensitive?” 

Remus shakes his head. 

“I want to do you, Sirius. I need to taste you or I will go insane.” 

A shiver goes through Sirius. He fumbles for a second with the fastening of his trousers, and then Remus gets his first real glimpse of Sirius' cock in its erect form. He loves it even more than he had imagined he would. It's the best thing he has ever seen in his life. It's complete and utter perfection. He wants nothing more than to close his lips around its flushed head and suck on it until he drives Sirius absolutely delirous with pleasure. He wants Sirius to come into his mouth. He wants it all so much that he doesn't know exactly where to start. He shakes his head again, like a dog would, trying to clear his mind. 

Sirius laughs. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I feel exactly the same. It's just... so much. So sudden. It's brilliant.” 

“It is. Come here.” 

Sirius' cock is warm and slick and vaguely salty, and for a second Remus is so overwhelmed with the idea of having it in his mouth that he just sits there, dumbly, his hand around the base of Sirius' shaft. Sirius moans, moves his hips a fraction of inch. It's enough to spur Remus back into action. He starts sucking, he moves his tongue, he even uses his hand a bit – is that cheating? Is he supposed to do it with is mouth and his mouth alone? Will Sirius be disappoint– 

Sirius comes, shuddering. Remus is caught so off guard that he almost chokes, but he doesn't care one bit, not with the way his heart is swelling madly with pride at the idea that he – he alone – did something to Sirius that made Sirius do _that_. He swallows. It's a strange taste, and it lingers in his mouth. He's seized by a sudden desire to kiss Sirius, to slip his tongue inside Sirius' mouth and taste himself in Sirius' mouth and make Sirius taste himself in his mouth. He acts on it. 

“Remus, Remus, _Remus_...” whispers Sirius, still shaky with the intensity of his orgasm, into their kiss. Remus holds him closer, kisses him harder, runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Sirius,” he says, trying his best to convey the exact scope of the emotions he's feeling. 

Sirius nods, his forehead pressed against Remus'. 

“Remus,” he says, and that settles it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always a thrill to put Sirius in the position to use Remus' actual first name.


End file.
